The Story Of Us
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: A group of dabbles about Stefan And Caroline and their relationship! They are in random order and I write them just for fun! Leave requests in your reviews! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline loved Carnivals. That was no secret, whenever the annual carnival came to Mystic Falls in the summer she was the one to demand everyone to come with her. She loved everything about it. The rides, the food, the kids, the circus. Everything. She was like a little kid of disney land.

So on the day of the carnival, she walked inside the Boarding House looking for her boyfriend.

Instead she found Damon and Elena on the couch. Awkward, she thought.

"Every heard of knocking, Blondie?" He practically growled at her. Asshole, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your make-out session but I'm looking for Stefan." She says, lifting one perfect eye brow at Damon.

"Upstairs." He points up the stairs, and goes back to Elena, ignoring Caroline who still hasn't left the room.

"Fine." She rushes up the stairs, anxious to get out of the room.

She walks to her boyfriend's room, leaning to the side of the door watching as he puts on a shirt in front of the mirror.

"Admiring the view?" He asks, laughing. Noticing her wide eyes, silently watching him.

"Not my fault my boyfriend has such a hot bod." She winks at him, smirking slightly.

He walks to her, kissing her slowly and passionately. He smiles and asks her if she's ready to go. She bites her lip and nods.

"Beware though, the two lovebirds are downstairs." She says loud enough for Damon to hear. He smirks at her, and they both walk downstairs and out the door under minutes.

Stefan loved to see Caroline like this. This was his Caroline. The human, childish, happy, perky Caroline he loved so much.

When they arrived to the Carnival and paid for the entry, she rushed them to different rides and games (_"Look Stefan! Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" "So I can kiss you on top?" "if you're that romantic." "Of course I am."). _Then buying food; some cotton-candy and popcorn _("it wouldn't be a carnival without it!"). _

When they were down with the food and rides, He saw there were some games. The usual throw-something-at-target-and-win-a-stuffed-animal game. He grabbed the ball from the counter, getting ready to throw it at the target.

"Stef, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to win my girlfriend a prize." He says, smiling.

"Oh." She smiles brightly back at him. She loved the normalcy of this, they could easily pretend they were a normal High School human couple.

He threw the ball at the target effortlessly. The man behind the counter praised him, telling him he had quiet the arm.

"He does, doesn't he." She says, nodding her head to Stefan, checking out his tattooed arm. He knew she thought it was the sexist thing ever.

The man ask him what he wanted as a prize. Stefan looked at the choices, he pointed to a brown Teddy Bear on top.

When he got it, he gave it automatically to Caroline. She hugged it, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"A teddy bear to my little Care Bear." He says softly and affectionately, brushing his nose with her own.

She giggles and he laughs because it's contagious like that. She blushes and kisses him.

She was his Care-Bear and he never wanted that to change.


	2. Chapter 2

"_WHY DON'T YOU COME ON OVER VALERIE! VALERIEEEEE!" _Caroline sang at the top of her lungs while she watched her favorite show. She adore this song, especially how the character sang it. She started dancing at the rhythm of the song, moving her air in a crazy motion.

Until suddenly, she heard laughter from behind her. She turned around in superhuman speed. When she saw her boyfriend leaning on the wall, watching her with an amused expression, she blushed.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, her cheeks red.

"Long enough to know you dance as good as you sing." He chuckled amused.

She shook her head, biting her lower lip to hide a smile. She sat down on the couch, turning her back at him.

"What are you watching?" He asked, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Oh nothing." She said, fumbling with the control remote to change the channel.

"Give me." He took the control from her hand, and watched the screen, long enough to figure out what she was watching. "Glee?" He chuckled.

"It's my favorite!" She protested, lowering herself farther into the couch in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay. I… I like glee." He tells her reassuringly, moving closer to her.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah. You kidding? I love it, it's my favorite."

"Okay!" she exclaimed, a huge smile at her face. She kissed him, then brushed her nose with his own. Then laid her head back to his chest, with his arms wrapped around her and they watched Glee together.

He smiled back at her, because_ goddammit she was so darn cute and he loved her like no one else, he would do anything to make her happy. And if sitting here with her watching glee while she sang the songs along with the characters and dancing with her made her happy then so be it, he thought. _


	3. In the 20s

Dabble:"Steroline in the 20's?"

...

He saw her like she was dream. Her blonde hair flowed behind her back, her blue eyes lighten as she sang her heart out. She was perfect in every way. He wanted her, more than he wanted blood.

He's been coming Gloria's bar ever since he stumbled in a few weeks ago and saw her. Caroline Mikaelson. His dream girl. When he hears her voice sing into the microphone he forgets what he is, he forgets everything, even Katherine. He's never felt this way about Katherine before. He's never felt this heat, this passion for someone other than the blonde girl on stage.

One time, he talks to her. He talks to his dream girl, he doesn't stumble on his words though, because he's Stefan Salvatore, The Ripper of Monterey and he is much too smooth to stumble.

"Hello, beautiful." He says with a smooth and seductive voice. He kisses her hand because he's from the South and he still has those charms that will stay with him forever.

She simply rolls her eyes, and moves away from him. He's never been rejected before, especially not a human. It was a strange feeling. But he liked her fire, he smirks, walking in her direction.

He saw her sitting down next to a blonde vampire. He narrowed his eyes because he feels like he's seen him before. When He wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips, He recognizes him. Niklaus. An Original Vampire. He's not The Ripper of Monterey if he doesn't do his research.

He looks at them and he swears he will get her. No matter what, he will get the girl of his dreams. Because what Stefan Salvatore wants, he gets.


End file.
